Maria Tachimi
Biography Maria Tachimi (November 11, 1981-December 17, 1989) was a Japanese-American/Nisei girl brutally killed, eight days before Christmas, for being a tomboy. Maria grew up where religion is infused with everyday life, and is almost 95% white, with her mother, grandfather and herself being the only ones of Japanese blood. Appearance She is a grim-looking little girl of average height and weight, She wore a pair of shorts and a blue jumper, had near shoulder length black hair that goes almost above, making it look like a bobcut, and she is covered in bruises due to being beaten by her classmates. As a ghost, she is covered in blood and more bruises than before, her clothes are torn her hair is has blood dripping down. After joining the TT10, Her hair no longer has blood on it, Her TT10 uniform is an Imperial Japanese Army uniform with some traits of US Army uniforms. Personality She was a shy yet spunky girl that loved boy things such as basketball, Transformers, He-Man, G.I. Joe, Thundercats, manga, anime, football, sports, and Sport Popples, which her female classmates refused to accept and constantly beat her, however, some of her male classmates accepted it and they were devastated when she went missing and never came back, especially her closest friend and next door neighbor, Joseph Wintergreen. She loves hanging out with her friend Joseph, playing with her Transformers, and doing "tomboy" things such as skateboarding, playing with boys, watching WWE, and reading comic books. As a ghost, she is ruthless and vengeful, she will kill anyone who questions her being a tomboy. She also has somewhat of a maternal side, calling Another Myla and Samuel "little tykes" Quotes You think so, Satoko-nee?, you are a great friend ~ Maria and Satoko on themselves being tomboys and their experiences. It was a rainy day just like this one, the day I died, before Christmas, I had an argument with my mommy, I didn't want to see her, so instead of going home from school, I stayed a little and watched the rain with my friend Joseph, I played with my Transformers, it feels like they are my only friends, some mean boys around 16, and the girls in my classroom dragged me in the school and they got a knife and stabbed me, many times, I was never found until 2 days later, I heard mommy and daddy died in a bank robbery 2 days before Christmas ~ Maria telling her death Joseph thinks it is his fault that I died and he blames himself, he feels guilty for not protecting me from those mean boys and the girls in my classroom Those girls, everytime I went to school, I cried many and many times, my teacher was a comforting lady, she was like a mommy to me, she would comfort me, the only times I could cry when I was in my room, the bathroom, or when I'm in mommy and daddy's arms, Satoko-san is like a mommy, like mine, she accepts on what I like and do, so does my daddy, Daddy was American, Mommy was Japanese, she looks alot like her, Satoko-san's just taller and has a larger bust-size, Mommy was around 27 when I died, Daddy was also 27 ~ Maria on her parents and the people who she sees just like a mother. YOU ARE LIKE THOSE BULLYING GIRLS AND THEIR BROTHERS THAT KILLED ME! ~ Maria to Another Nicole. You like Transformers, sports, G.I. Joe, Thundercats and hate Barbie, My Little Pony and Cabbage Patch Kids, too? Looks like we have so much in common, huh? ~ Maria to Samantha Hinkhouse Wanna play with our Transformers, Hot Wheels, G.I. Joe, He-Man, and Thundercats toys together? It will be really awesome! ~ Maria inviting CJ the Otter, Satoko Samo, and Samantha Hinkhouse to play with her. Unlike most kids who was the 1986 film, It was a-okay, it wasn't a great film, due to the deaths of most characters, Season 3, was also okay, it wasn't great, I did like Seasons 1 and 2, it had everything, from the awesomely cute Decepticon jets that looked awesome to the funny characters, I didn't cry when Optimus Prime died, I was only five, I didn't know what was happening, I kept my cool, However my favorite is, Transformers G1 IDW, one of the jets gets the cutest role ever, doesn't die, gets a dog, writes screenplays that should belong on a bad Fanfiction site, but they're funny, I like it the comics, they're really awesome! When it was released, I thought it was awesome, It was also made with Japan and the US, my heritage, and my grandpa, who was a IJA veteran and officer, and unfortunatly, a POW guard, he tortured POWS during WWII, but he was a quiet, kind, funny person, when he came over, Oh my god, Transformers!, yes, Transformers is available in Japan, my mommy, after I died, each day, she would by some Transformers and put them in the basement I died in, some Japan, some America, my grandpa died in 2013 January 1st, he put Transformers in the basement after I died, I love the new ones, Armada Starscream, he's just cute, I don't like Kiss Players, gross and disgusting and he wouldn't buy me it, he thought I would hate it, he was right, one of my gifts was a Starscream dakimakura, I laughed because I was 8 at death, I gave it to Satoko, as she likes Starscream, I didn't know the ladies loved him, I like him, but he's not my favorite, my mommy often buys them to appease me, I love her, even when after I died, those girls that tormented me, they called me a "queer", "Ugly", "he-she," "f****t", "gay", and "Tomboy scum", they spread rumors about me to other kids, touched me and infected other kids with "tomboy cooties", I was bullied in 1st grade all the way up to 8-years old. However, Joseph was always there for me. He stood my me and defended me from those awful girls. ~ Maria talking to Ri Dae-Jung and Marie. I hate My Little Pony, with my heart and soul, that's for stupid girly girls, I don't like it, especially the new ones..... I accept bronies and I have a few friends that like My Little Pony and I don't want them ended up like I did ~ Maria on MLP and bronies (Thank you, Onee-chan) ~ Maria speaking Japanese to Satoko on letting her play with her Transformers The reason why I died is because my school didn't have the money to afford security systems or to hire security guards at that time. The teachers and staff turned their back to make phone calls which gave those awful girls the liberty to snatch me up and beat me and stab me to death. Nobody even saw what happened! ~ Maria recalling the day of her death Powerpuff Girls?, well, to be honest, I am not a fan, it's not as horrible, but it's not my favorite, It stereotypes both boys and girls, not all boy do gross things, some boys are polite, some boys act like bullies, same with girls. Yes, Buttercup is a tomboy like me. I never watched it growing up because it didn't exist in the 80's. ~ Maria on Powerpuff Girls. BotCon? Is that where the Transformers fans go? I wanna go there someday! ~ Maria on BotCon Unless it was a school uniform, I would never wear a skirt, and I never wore a single dress, I wore boy things, played with Transformers, Hot Wheels, G.I. Joe, He-Man, Thundercats and anything a boy would like, I wore a tuxedo during a wedding and a funeral, many people respected my differences on what I chose to be, during a school party, I wore a military-like suit, with shorts, a dapper cap, and a buttoned up military-like shirt, had my hair tied up a little, and it made me look like a boy, grandpa said that I looked like him when he was in the Imperial Japanese Army, but I danced with a boy, which was one of my friends, he said when we were older, he wanted to marry me, If only I could see him again, When I was in school, I would play Transformers with some other boys, my parents said it was quite nice for boys to be playing with a girl, the boys respected my differences, my bedroom looked like a boy's bedroom, blue, blue, and more blue, not a single girl thing in sight, I did have a few teddy bears, but my mommy could make T-shirts, I gave one that had a Decepticon logo on it, one with the Autobot logo on it, a Thundercats symbol, and He-Man logo, my favorite Decepticon was Starscream, he was just....wow....he's like a rebellious teenage son, and my favorite Autobot was Bumblebee, as well being the kid-appeal character, he was pretty awesome, yet cute, Thundercats, to be honest, I liked the female member, she was bada** and awesome, and my favorite was She-ra, still awesome, I liked bada** female characters, instead of the cliché damsel in distress wusses that were in girl's series, I remember this really funny moment, when I went into a toy shop with my mom buying new Transformers toys for my 3rd birthday, I was really smart and I loved Transformers more than anything, It was the greatest thing ever made in history, just before half the toys were discontinued, I wore something like some Chinese PLA soldier would wear, a woman and her overdeveloped moron of a child who doesn't know what a tomboy is, my mom is scary when she's angry, the idiot's mother said "Why are you buying your daughter boys things? isn't Transformers for boys?!", then the kid, who was 3 was all like "Play with your dollies", then I said in a laid-back, A Reason-You-Suck-Speech kind of way "Look, I hate girly stuff, I love cool boys things, I don't care, genders aren't everything, I hate dolls, I hate Cabbage Patch Kids, and I hate Barbies", I didn't like Transformers, I LOVED IT, but, the movie was my least favorite, I mean, it's not bad, It's a shocker when half of your favorites were killed off, I don't know how the h*** they knew I was a girl, When I took a Jazz and the three Decepticon jets figure of the shelves, My mommy was very wealthy, she came from a family of headmasters for schools, I asked her if I could keep it, she said yes, then the mom asked her to give it to her son, I was like "Heck no, woman, I don't care about my gender, I'm not wasting many US dollars on your overdeveloped semen shot of a child", my mom picked the toys I picked out and paid for them, I was laughing, then left the store, good times, good times.... ~ Maria talking to Wei Zhenghan. One time, a teacher tried driving a car, she made so many darn mistakes, we were just laughing at her ~ Maria to Sophie I don't like the Wuzzles, but If you like them, I'm okay with that. The same probably goes to The Get-Along Gang and Rainbow Brite. ~ Maria to Marilou. My first Transformer toy was, the Decepticon one, Thundercracker, and the Autobot one Prowl, I thought they looked awesome and very cool, both were in very good condition when I died as I took very good care of them, even blue was one of my favorite colors, I liked jets and my dream was to be a pilot, It never aged since I died, I got it as a present from my Grandpa when I was 4 in 1985, I really liked it, I started collecting Transformers, it's kinda more of a hobby, I liked boyish stuff, when I joined a Female Transformers fan thing in the Ghost World, they were women and girls just like me that liked Transformers when they died, I made tons of friends, one of the even had.....A Starscream dakimakura! Oh my god! I was laughing! He must be the Android 17 of Transformers! ~ Maria telling CJ about a group she's in I hated Cabbage Patch Kids, they were pug-ugly and looked like an obese baby made into a doll! they were so ugly that it made those witches from the My Little Pony movie look like Asian female soldiers! ~ Maria on Cabbage Patch Kids. I bought a Megatron action figure for my friend Joseph for Christmas but I died before I got the chance to give it to him. So my grandfather gave it to him for me, the shop owner was shocked, I was still into Transformers, I was bought toys from the Japanese toyline. ~ Maria I remember Joseph Wintergreen, he was like a brother to me. I first met him when we were in kindergarten. We had so much in common, Joseph and I. He and his family moved to my neighborhood from Texas because his dad got a new job. He also had six older brothers plus a younger sister. His sister Casey was also a tomboy, too! Joseph had race cars with tracks, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures, Star Wars figures and posters, baseball cards, karate belts, and even Dragon Ball manga! ~ Maria Maple Town?! Don't get me started on that. The silly main character Patty wears a dress. Bleh! I don't like dresses one bit, they are so overrated! Also, the happy-go-lucky, innocent feel of the show makes it look and sound very silly and babyish! Don't get me wrong, I love anime in general, but just not this. It's one of the only anime I don't like, because it's too girly. Sorry Sophie and Marilou, but this is my opinion. ~ Maria on Maple Town. Young-chol, I met him in the North Korea Ghost Universe, he's like an older sibling to me ~ Maria on Young-chol. You don't like me speaking Japanese just because my grandpa was a POW guard that tortured yours, I know what happened to them and stop being a wimp, grow up, and look at what my grandpa is now, you don't like him, don't go near him then! ~ Maria defending her grandfather. My grandpas don't like each other, one was a POW, he was daddy's daddy, and my grandpa was in the IJA and worked as a POW, I liked mommy's side, he let me who I wanted to be, daddy's side wanted me to like girly things, they argued all the time, even in the Ghost world, where they have an appearance of their younger selves, as they looked in 1945, they were both 17 when they joined in 1942, so they would be 20 when it ended, so both were born in 1925 when it ended, they were both 63 when I died, my grandfather Ichiro had yet to forgive grandpa Mikey for what he did to him during Mikey's time as a POW in a Japanese camp, he tortured him, torn his nails, beat him, my grandmothers love me, both mommy and daddy's side, daddy's mommy got on with grandpa and forgave him for what he did to my other grandpa, My grandfather, even in Imperial Japan, he was fascinated by Imperial Japan imagery and wasn't offended, neither did I, As I'm a Japanese-American, my mommy kept her family name, They considered me a Tachimi, So, I wasn't a Kimmings, which was Dad's surname, he took my mom's surname so he could be married into the family, Ichiro got me Transformers toys, I loved them, and Mikey, he wanted me to like girly things, which my mom sells for money, she had a license to sell things for money ~ Maria on her grandpa My grandpa on mommy's side, before my gender was announced, he was quite shattered because I wasn't a boy, but he was shocked and fascinated to know I liked boy toys instead of girl toys, Mikey went p***ed because of that, due to a glitch, the doctors said before I was born I was going to be a BOY, they got me boy clothing, we thought about it, and when I was born, my grandfather was like "Oh, what the h***.", I wore boyish clothes for the rest of my life, My grandfathers argued every single time, I was more interested in Ichi-Ichi's stories than Mikey-san's, his friends that he knew during WWII, were very friendly and I know what they did. ~ Marie on her gender. I was very interested in WWII, and I asked my teacher about the leaders and what did they do, the ones I was mostly interested in were Franklin Delano Roosevelt and Emperor Hirohito, Hirohito didn't die, the Japanese would had difficulty trusting the Americans if their emperor was on trial and the chance of falling to communism was too high. And, those girls bullied me because I was more fascinated with Japan than America, I remember watching Japanese game shows with grandpa when I was in....Japan, Mikey rejected all things Japanese, and one time, I was with my grandpa for February and didn't come back unit a few days after Emperor Hirohito's funeral, I went there, grandpa told me he collapsed and his health worsened and he died from complications of duodenal cancer, he was 87 years old, Mikey, when I got home, he grounded me for a d*** week which was pretty stupid, Just for that, going to Showa Tenno's funeral, he told me I was banned from watching Transformers for a week, Ichiro defended me, I do not glorify Japan's actions during the six-year war, I found what happened to China very awful, Ichi-Ichi-san said it's okay to be nervous what your country had done in the war, he didn't like what happened in China either, I went a little numb, then, we decided to watch Transformers to calm me down. He blames my grandfather, He blames Ichiro for my death, he also blames me for getting killed, how disgraceful ~ Maria on Mikey. I love Transformers, it has a plot and a good one at that! ~ Maria on Transformers I like Pokémon, Ichiro used to put the Japanese versions of the games and consoles on my shrine My grandfather's first fight was the Conquest of Burma, Ichiro befriended a fox that he called Maria, it was only a baby, the fox died in 1953 at the age of 8, the officers let him keep it, when I died, I was 8 ~ Maria on her grandfathers When I was in Japan, with Ichiro, daddy, and mommy, daddy doesn't trust Mikey-san to come because due to his hatred of the Japanese and fears he may to upsetting things, just in 1988, just before Showa died and his era ended, We went to a playground, I made new friends, and asked them what they liked and they asked me what I like. My mommy didn't speak English until I was about 6, So, I spoke Japanese and English, Mikey didn't want me using it, Daddy told him "Dad, anymore talk like that, you don't get to hold Maria anymore!" One time, I wasn't allowed to dress as Batman for a school Halloween party in 1987, I was six at the time, and their excuse was "Not an appropriate costume for a female student", at the end, they let me dress as Batman. Joseph was my best friend. He defended me from my female peers whenever they bullied me. I had many RC toys of WWII Japan and US ships and planes, I loved them. You know what I hate about China, it's ongoing hatred for Japan for the bad things, it's been many decades, teaching today's children to hate a country for what they did to yours is immature and stupid, When Danny, Marie's adoptive daddy visited the DPRK, citizens and soldiers had no real reason to treat him like garbage or be nasty to them, but the Chinese, it's the exact, thing, the Nanking Massacre, Unit 731, rape and looting, Taiwan doesn't have this kind of stuff. The reason Mikey won't let me play my Transformers because it reminds him of the Pacific War, Ichiro-san sees no connections, I loved the giant robots ~ Maria on why Mikey has a fear of the Transformers franchise. I-I have a f-f-fear a-a-and ha-hatred of M---My Little P-P-Pony, I-I respect people that like it, but-but, As long they are not obsessive and force it, It just activates PTSD-styled flashbacks, when Mikey is yelling at me for watching "things made for boys" to girls trying to force me to destroy my Optimus Prime figure, and I ran away with it, the teacher saying "it's best if you play My Little Pony", and worst, being beaten....... ~ Maria before crying. Konnichiwa? I don't like sissy girly babyish stuff! ~ Maria told to play with Rainbow Brite by Another Nicole I don't like wearing helmets, they're too uncomfortable for me too wear ~ Maria if asked why she's wearing a WWII Japanese soldier's cap I had the responsibility of taking the tainted Starscream figures to the South Side and unsuspecting teachers and their kids to find, I had to take my Thundercracker figure to stop me from mistaking my own Transformers for the germ bombs, so that means I couldn't take any Starscream figure, well, it was worth it enough, even though I can't die, I'm already dead, We tried using My Little Pony, but the idea was scrapped in fears I had to deal with my anti-Transformers or "you can't play with that!" flashbacks ~ Maria on the bubonic plague-tainted Starscream figures Tea parties and dollies are for little girls.... ~ Maria calmly to Another Nicole In the ghost world, I was widely popular with WWII Japanese and American WWII Veterans, Japanese ones would show me their weapons and tell stories and US ones would show me and tell their war stories, but, US and Japanese ones....Mikey-san is the one nobody likes due to not letting me be who I am and he says I died because I refused to follow God's ways of gender, yes, Mikey was very religious and yet, he refused to forgive Ichiro-san and Ichiro didn't forgive him, Ichi-san loves talking to US veterans. Mikey-san, well, He repressed me on using the Japanese language, I know he was in a POW camp, but not allowing your own granddaughter to speak one of her mother tongues is just wrong! even many other POWs agree, some WWII vets would often play Transformers with me. Even though I like wrestling, it is a very dangerous sport to do and I heard people got bones fractured or broken. I saw the Hillsborough Disaster on TV, I started crying when the people were getting crushed, and dead bodies lied everywhere, When I was alive, it was just 94, but after a few days, it went up to 95, then years after I died, it went up to 96. Did you know, in the French version of Transformers: The Movie, guess what gender is Starscream? A female, I think they mistook his voice for a woman's voice, pretty funny. I started haunting the girls, I wrote "F*** you b****" in Japanese in their rooms, and my mommy said to them it said "F*** you b****", They thought my grandpa wrote it, but it was me, in one of the rooms, I destroyed everything MLP related in their rooms and decapitated MLP figures made jewelry out of them and put it on her bed, it was funny seeing the reactions. I thought Transformers just shown my ancestry, Japanese-American, and it connected mostly to both sides, the Autobots showed the American WWII side while the Decepticons shown more of a Imperial Japan side, I liked that, My family except Mikey was planning to move to Japan in January, but, me and my parents died before we could even go, only leaving Ichiro to go, but for 22 years, he drew things associated with my dead, he drew a G1 Thundercracker figure and covered it in blood, probably from by gently slitting an arm, and using his finger to paint it on, a dead fox surrounded by Transformers, A picture with me badly hurt, reunited with my parents and Ichiro with the words in Japanese "I wish....", And the years 1981-1989 on many of them, he even wrote Showa 56 and Heisei 1 in Japanese upon dozens of dozens of times to fill an entire paper, and even my name written in Katakana was used, the last picture was a Japanese and American soldier holdings hands with me, They called his house "The House of a Thousand Tribute Paintings" I'm glad I joined the TT10 community, they are people like me that like Transformers and they are girls. It was not, Ri Dae-Jung! Come on, you have to see the little tikes, we have enough time before our next assignment. ~ Maria on Ri Dae-Jung's baby siblings My great-grandfather Kenta and my great-grandfather Derek, grandma Sally's dad, Mikey-san's wife, they were both in the Battle of Iwo Jima, my great-grandfather was a little tease towards him but he was too polite to make rude or obscene gestures to US soldiers, Kenta was also the one who trained the Kuro unit, he called them 'The Asian equivalent of Irish rebels, just even worse ~ Maria on Kenta and Derek. The 80's were cool, they were very memorable, we had the Terminator, G.I. Joe, Transformers, and all sorts of other stuff. I've seen Japanese cartoons, they were cool, and when I met one man that was friends with mommy, all I ever talked about to him was Transformers. My mommy liked the occult, magic, witchcraft and spiritual things, a little too much, to the point she would constantly talk about it at the dinner table, Mikey-oji SWEARS she's just doing this on purpose, mommy also owned witchcraft books, even it annoyed daddy, saying she was talking 'nonsense' when she wouldn't shut up about it. There was one time in my school we had to research people who shared our birthdays, Joseph Wintergreen's birthday, was October 7th, unfortunately, he had to do an essay on Heinrich Himmler, and I did one on George Patton, It was actually pretty funny doing his, my mommy shared some of the same interests, like magic, the occult and witchcraft, and he thought mommy was the reincarnation of the Reichsführer-SS here's one issue, she has lots of Jewish friends and they don't find her creepy. My great-grandparents had a very awful time in WWII, Kenta got injured a lot, and he was the sergeant to a bunch of Japanese rebel soldiers that he dubbed, "The Kuro Unit", and Kenta ended up dying of gangrene, I have met Neo-Nazis and they are f***ing disgusting, my mother is very interested in Nazi Germany and WWII in general, especially Himmler and Rommel, and she thought their crimes gave the Provisional IRA a run for their money. My ancestors fought on the Confederates exclusively, the 1980's was when wearing a child-sized Confederate uniform for a Civil War commeroration was much more accepted than today, this was another reason Josephine bullied me, she called me a racist, a bigot, a redneck, and all sorts of horrible stuff, even though a lot of them had to escape Ireland and England, mostly because they were poor or because of the Irish famine. ~ Maria talking about the Civil War. When I was with Joe Wintergreen, I had a Famicom that mommy brought me as a 5th birthday present that came with 15-20 games at the time and I played it so much that I forgot that the NES and its games ever existed, in 1987, before the NES version of MAD's Spy vs. Spy was released internationally, he was angry why the company that made a game based of an black comedy comic would only be released in Japan, I thought it was because it MAD was more popular in Japan at the time, he actually had to teach me to play an NES system since I only used the Famicom and didn't know how NES cartridges worked. One of the most traumatising things I've seen was at a comic convention, There was a Black Lives Matter protest on a few kilometres away, it was 2017, there was an Avengers cosplay group, who's ages were 18-23, the eldest was the Iron Man cosplayer and the youngest was the Loki cosplayer, and while arriving, the protest got out of hand and one of the rioters took a gun off the police and fired three shots, it hit the Loki cosplayer in the back, and some of the cosplayers were terrified and was trying to help him, there was blood and he was groaning, but he bled to death on the way to hospitsl, his last words were "Annie.....Annie.....", and it was over, he was dead, The Thor cosplayer who was 23 shot himself and the group disbanded, and the girl Annie, who I assume was the Black Widow cosplayer went up to the rioter with the gun and punched him saying "Are you happy what you did? Killing Patrick?", the protesters refused to accept responsiblity and blamed the police and the shot Loki cosplayer, claiming that Patrick was in the way and then claimed the police shot him dead. There was this crazy fundamentalist lady that visited and volunteered, she wanted literally everything with pagan beliefs or evolution banned, This included the following, Marvel films, Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Shrines, Buddhist praying rooms and the list never ends. I never really liked McDonald's, neither did both of my grandparents, Ichiro could smell ammonia pink meat, and it put him off, I thought it looked gross. Ichiro said to me he liked Marvel Comics, his favorite?: Captain America, don't ask me how, he found Mikey's comics and he read them, he didn't give a dang about the Anti-Japanese sentiment. One time, am extreme girly-girl took my comic and called me a nerd, the comic?: Loki: The Agent of Asgard, I had to explain most of Loki's fans were women. My family do not accept homosexual relations in our family, we can make friends, but the reason is because we were taught that it was immoral and wrong, I was brought up Shinto, Ichiro even refuses to buy yaoi manga, I am all for LGBT rights, but, I cannot participate in a same-sex relationship. Another reason Josephine hated me is because she loved coconut sweets, and when we were in elementary and preschool, both had to ban anything with coconut it because I was severely allergic, unlike my great-grandfather, who also suffered breathing, rashes and a swollen stomach if he ate it, it stops me from breathing, it could kill me, I was also even allergic to Florida's national flower, so, my school couldn't plant them because the smell of it and touching it could kill me, the smoke of them while burning could even close my lungs up. LGBT wasn't really the most supportive thing in my town when I was alive, and I hate to admit, I was a bit homophobic and as a girl brought up by Protestants on my father's side, we were taught it was disgusting and wrong, my mommy was confused by the whole thing, and I actually hate getting called queer because I'm not a homosexual, queer is a term for homosexuality, something I am not, I am no advocate for gay rights, but the worst is people forcing the agenda, when I saw the GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend, my family was against the whole thing, I saw a comment saying "give him one so queer kids can look up to someone who's strong and not afraid", Since when did kids decide their sexuality?, I love Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pokemon, Yokai Watch, Digimon and all that other stuff, but seriously, have we come to a point it's illegal to be straight? I'm all for equality, but it you ask me, I choose to be a tomboy, I am not a trans in denial, I know boys who look like girls, I am not a female to male transgender, I don't identify as male, and my parents didn't bring me up like that, I did! Liam and Ailin are a bit bewildered by the Japanese language, I cannot speak Irish Gaelic, Mia was the last speaker of the language in my family as a first language and the two were taught at a Gaelic-speaking school. When I told Liam and Ailin about Tómas, the next time the brothers were over, they offered Mairead a free trip to the Republic of Ireland. For the love of Inari, do not contact Michael with an Ouija board, you'll get a long string of curse words, when he was contacted via this, he spelt out "F-*-*-*-O-F-F-Y-O-U-B-*-*-*-*-*-D", When paranormalists went to investigate, he said so many cursewords, He told a female investigator that she "was a total b****." Even when Transformers died down in popularity, I was still into it as ever, I actually thought the Pretender idea was actually kind of cool, I refused to throw them out and I kept all of them together. I watched The Toys That Made Us Transformers, I ended up crying because it reminded me so much of my lost childhood, A childhood I never got back. One of the most funniest moments to me, when I got the Megatron action figure, one of my mommy's friends wrote a note on the box that said "Do not Transform it!", I suddenly realised why, and If I was taking it to the airport, My mother that prove it wasn't a real gun, It was a Walther P-38, A Nazi handgun. Two months before I died, Josephina's father was pestering my daddy because he and me were going home for a reeanactment and I went in a full blown out rant from him, telling him: "Who the h***'are you to tell my father that he's a racist! I had relatives in the Confederacy, GET OVER IT! If you are allowed to commerorate Martin Luther King! THEN SO CAN MY FATHER AND THE CONFEDERACY! The Union was just as bad!" Conversations Ban Young-chol: "" (Translation: Have you been ever told that you couldn't do something because of your gender?) nods Ban Young-chol: "" (Translation: What are your favorite things?) Maria: "Transformers, G.I Joe, He-Man, Micro Machines, Hot Wheels, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spiderman, Batman, Superman, comic books." Ban Young-chol: "" (Translation: What is your nationality and race?) Maria: "Translation: I am Japanese-American, my mommy is Japanese and my daddy is American." Ban Young-chol: "" (Translation: What is your birth year?) Maria: "Showa 56, 1981." Ban Young-chol: "" (Translation: Death year?) Maria: "Heisei 1, 1989." Ban Young-chol: "" (Translation: So, you died after Emperor Hirohito's rule?) Maria: "Hai, just when The Current Emperor's reign started." Ban Young-chol: "" (Translation: Oh, okay, how old are you?) Maria: "" (Translation: 8 at death, 33 if I was still living) Ban Young-chol meets Maria and her three main killers stare at eachother Maria: "" (Translation: Do you know who I am?) Stacie: "So, you're the one that wrote threatening messages on my room when I was a child!" Maria: "" (Translation: I'm the girl you murdered!) Josephina: "I told you, you were gonna be shot for it!" Maria: "" (Translation: SHUT UP! MY GRANDFATHER TOLD ME THAT OVER AND OVER! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!) Josephina: "You're lucky I'm an adult woman!" Maria: "" (Translation: And your reputation is doomed for life, the people know what you did, and you were never able to go out anyway, and you know, I'm a ghost, I have the strength of a grown adult) Josephina: "Besides, that hat makes you pathetic!" Maria: "No, you are the pathetic one, you are a horrible person." In Another vs. Normal Party: Abduction Maria is one of the central ghosts in the game. In one cutscene, alongside her parents and maternal grandfather, she is seen crying in her old classroom, she is sensitive to light, loud noise, and having one of her Transformers, He-Man, or Thundercats toys being taken, they encounter the 6 girls that bullied her to death in the school, when they enter the room, she attacks 6 of them and one dies, their brothers came in, one of them yells "Maria!, LOOK, WE'RE SORRY! WE DIDN'T KNOW THE PERSON WE KILLED WAS ONE OF OUR SISTER'S CLASSMATES, PLEASE, MARIA!", she looks at them, and four the boys, offer her a Masterpiece Starscream, a He-Man figure, a Mario plush, a Luigi plush, a Elite Seekers Transformers gift set, and a Marvel comic book, she hugged the four saying softly "It's okay, I forgive you, I love the things you gave me....." Her outfit turns white and she grows white angelic wings, having found peace and salvation in the afterlife. Abilities Billingualism: Speaks her mother's native Japanese and English Theory Smash Brawl Bio: Name: Maria Tachimi Age: 8/34 Nationality: 1/2 Japanese 1/2 American DOB: November 11th 1981 (Scorpio) DOD: December 17th 1989 Location of origin: Miami, Florida Info: A young 8-year old Japanese-American tomboy who loved boyish things so much it costed the girl her own life at the hands of her female classmates and their 16-year old brothers, only eight days before Christmas. Likes: Transformers, Hot Wheels, Donkey Kong, playing with other boys, Captain America, Iron Man, Thundercats, Voltron, Star Wars, G.I. Joe, Hot Wheels, Dragon Ball, playing sports such as baseball, soccer, hockey, basketball and football, He-Man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sports Popples, NES, Game and Watch, Mario, being with friends, Joseph Wintergreen, The Legend of Zelda Dislikes: Barbie dolls, Wuzzles, Strawberry Shortcake, Care Bears, My Little Pony, Maple Town, the color pink, Cabbage Patch Kids, Rainbow Brite, being bullied, tea parties, people that say she should like "girly" things. Trivia *She is fluent in both Japanese and English, and speaks very little Mandarin and Korean. *She suffers PTSD-style flashbacks if exposed to My Little Pony-related things, even a slight glimpse. *As a 1989 christmas gift for her friend Joseph Wintergreen, she bought him a Transformers Megatron action figure before her death *her favorite football team is the Miami Dolphins and Liverpool F.C *She suffers hayfever, as a result, she is allergic to hay *At the time of her death, her school lacked funds for security systems. *her favorite movie is E.T. The Extraterrestrial *Never watched another football game until her 8th birthday since the Hillsborough disaster. *her favorite basketball team is the Miami Heat *Her favorite cereal is Fruity Pebbles *Her birthday is on Veteran's Day. *Her American side is of Irish and English descent due to both of her paternal grandparents. *She is severely allergic to orange blossom flowers. *She is also allergic to coconut, inherited from her great-grandfather Kenta, which stops her breathing properly, resulting in it being banned in her preschool and elementary school to protect me. *Her favorite comics are Captain America comics and a collection of them from Ichiro despite him being used as a hero in anti-Axis propaganda during WWII. *She uses an EpiPen that she keeps in a Marvel Superhero belt bag to deal with her allergies Category:Ghosts Category:People born in 1981 Category:People died in 1989 Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:School-Age Children Category:Tomboys Category:People born in November Category:People died in December Category:Deceased Characters Category:Big Kids Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Bully Victims Category:Deceased Children Category:Team Terrific 10 Members